That Person From The Past
by Imaginativequeen101
Summary: Ritsu's is trying to doubt his feelings for Masumane as he feels them more strongly. Than that person comes back. The hidden key to Ritsu's high school and college days. When that person arrives they know everything about Ritsu; more than anyone, even An-chan. Will Masumane get jealous over this person? And why is that person here all of a sudden? Rated for M cursing and and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's my first Fanfiction so please be nice. : - ) I accept criticism so if you don't like it or want me to change something please leave a comment. If you like please fave or follow!

I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! I wish I did TT^TT

*Ritsu POV

It was the end of the cycle for the Emerald Team. We had yet again to get everything in at the last minute. We all got into an elevator on their way home. "Good work" Takano said, his voice cracking. We all mutter thank yous and good works back. We are all exhausted and leaning on the sides of the elevator. God I hate mangaka! Why can't they get their work in on time! "See you guys" says Kisa weakly. As they all walk out the elevator, Kisa staggers out first but when he reaches the door he falls. But some dude who looks so shiny it hurts my tired eyes came in and got him from the front of the door and said good night. Hatori said good night and left also, and Mino left even dead tired with this creepy ass smile. It so fucking creepy it gives me chills!

Takano and I trudge towards the subway. Takano and I fall asleep on the subway and almost miss our stop. It takes twice as long as usually to get to the apartment building because were so tired. As we rode in the elevator I almost feel asleep but somehow I managed to stay awake. I dropped my keys and wobbled to pick them up and almost fell but I got in though. I turn to see Takano's door closing. Well thanks about being worried about me bastard. Wait, what?! I feel my cheeks getting heated. Why do I want him to worry?! Wait?! I don't! He's just a baka bastard! Haha! Baka Bastard! Laughing toke the last of my energy as I fall on the floor, I can hear the soothing sound of my heartbeat and my breathing. Badump, huff huff, Badump, huff huff, Badump. I can feel myself drifting off, but No! I must get to my bed! I be damned I don't sleep in my bad after such a hard week! I take my shoes off, throw my jacket somewhere, and start to strip and throw my clothes on the side of my room somewhere. Ahhh, my bed. It's so great to be in my bed after hell week. I go back to listening to my heartbeat and breathing. Badump, huff huff, Badump, huff huff, Badump, huff huff. I slowly slip in into a dreamless unconscious.

I open my eyes to see the sun shining I wake up and look at my clock, its 12:00pm. Good thing it's the weekend or I'd be late. I stretch and look around and see my room is a mess; I really need to clean up. I look at the other side of the room. Just not today. I walk in to the bathroom to go take a shower and brush my teeth. I come in and turn the water on warm and left it to heat up. I go into the sink area where I brush my teeth and wait for the shower to warm up. When I'm done I touch the water to feel it's warm enough and toss my boxers in the dirty clothes basket and get in. I stand right under the spray. I love the way the water makes rivers down my body, it feels like little caresses on my skin. I turn around to let the spray massage my neck and back muscles. Ahh, it feels so good! I take a whiff of my hair to see if I should wash it or not, and it smells like a coffee shop. Washing it. I start to lather it with my favorite cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. I love how my head feels when I massage the shampoo and conditioner through my hair; and let the spray fall onto my head and massage it and wash it clean. I soap up with my cherry blossom soap. What? I was born when the cherry blossoms bloom and I love their smell. I turn off the water, clean, soap free, and relaxed. I dry off and put on a light blue t-shirt and black shorts coming right above the knees.

I go into the kitchen and make some coffee and an egg sandwich; I put them both on the living room table and survey the room. It needs to be tided a bit. I take all the trash and throw it into the trash bin and put all my dirty clothes in there and put it in a chair on the side. I fix my shoes and hang my bag and coat up. That's as tidy as it gets on relaxation day. I sit down and eat my breakfast and drink my coffee while watching TV. When I'm done I wash the dishes and go back into the living room. I try and think of what to do. Ah ha! I didn't start reading Usami sensei's new book. I go grab it and sit down and read it on the couch. After about being half way done I go to the kitchen to get dinner, just a simple chicken and rice with egg. I come back with my food and some juice and watch TV, after I eat I feel sleepy. I take my clothes off and put them on the edge of the bed. I crawl in and fall asleep. Nothing can beat relaxation day.

I wake up and put back on my clothes from yesterday, after all I didn't get anything on them. I make breakfast and coffee again except today I made a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. I eat and watch TV. Then I go back to finish the novel. After I finished I realized it was dark and it was dinner time. I went to make some stew and ate it while watching a movie. After it ended I was a little tired and went to lie in bed but couldn't sleep, I looked at the time 11:00pm, I just should do some stuff until I fall asleep. I go and straighten up the living room. I wash the dishes and take my dirty clothes from the living room to the dirty clothes hamper. Wow I must really be trying. I go back to lay down but I am still not tired. I am so pissed! Why can't I sleep?! I punch the wall, scream, run into the living room and pound on the couch.

"Onodera!" Takano yells from the other side of the door. I keep quiet; maybe if I keep quiet he will think it was another neighbor and leave. "Onodera! I know it was you making the noise so open up!" Takano yells while pounding the door. "Alright! I'm coming!" I race so he won't bang the door down. I crack the door open "Yes?" I ask. Why were you making so much goddamn noise?" Takano says. "I wasn't!" I say. "Onodera. I could hear you scream from my bedroom and I was in the living room". I feel my face heating up, was I that loud? "Well everything is okay, so goodbye!" I rushed to close the door but he jams his foot in and barges in. "Takano it's rude to barge into someone's house!" I scream after I close the door and run after him. He walks through the whole house and then looks at me.

"Okay there is nothing wrong with your house except it's a mess and your fine so what's up?" "Nothing, just go" I point to the door. "I won't leave until you tell me" He says. "What?!" "Then spill it" he says. "I couldn't sleep I tried everything and it didn't work." Takano takes a long look at me while holding his chin in his hands, trying to think of a way to solve the problem with me. He gets to my body he takes a long look at my clothes and lifts his eyebrows for a second and goes back to thinking. I look down and remember what I'm wearing as I start to blush. Then Takano ask all of a sudden "When was the last time you jerked off?" "What?!" I scream blushing as red as a tomato. "It's an easy question. When?" "Maybe easy for you to answer but not for me! That's not something you just go and ask!" "It's to help you go to sleep" says Takano. "HOW WOULD THAT HELP ME SLEEP?!" I scream. Takano gives me a long stare then walks over and kisses me.

What?! I try to push him away but I can't, he pins my arms down to the wall. My knees start to get weak and shake. Why can't I fight him?! Eventually I get to weak and start to kiss him back. He licks my lips asking for entrance and I gladly let him in, our tongue's fighting for dominance which he always wins. I moan into the kiss. I start to grab his hair to pull us closer .I know I should fight him but I can't and get lost in the pleasure of kissing Takano. I can feel my shorts getting a little tighter but…When we kiss it's like sparks of magic. Like laying in a meadow or walking through a cherry blossom field or eating your favorite food when you haven't in a long time. He lifts me up and carries me into my room and throws me down and starts to kiss me again. He moves lower and sucks on my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys there. I moan again as he makes the marks and his hands travel down my body.

He sits up to unbutton his shirt and throws it on the floor as he lifts mine up my arms and throws it on the floor too. He moves down to lick and suck my left nipple and uses his hands to play with the other one, I moan in pleasure. He pulls my nipple with his teeth and I feel my member jerk. He switches to lick and suck the right nipple and uses his hand for the already wet nipple. As he pulls the right nipple with his teeth; and moves his hand faster on the other one. I moan even louder, I try to bite my lower lip to keep from moaning but I can't. Takano kisses me again "Don't keep in the voice, let me hear your sweet voice. Ritsu." I shiver at his intense stare and voice as he calls my name. I nod and start to let my moans go as he kissed down my stomach. He starts massaging my member through my shorts as I writhed under him and moaned loudly. As he starts to rock our hips together I can barely stop myself from bucking my hips. He pulls my boxers and short off and starts to pump my hard member. I gasped and moan and writhed under him as he drowned me in blissful kisses. I could feel it building up. "Tak…..Takano…..I'm gon…. gonna" I tried to croak out. "Then come" he whispered in my ear, it was enough to push me over the edge. "Aaahhhh!" I cried out as I hit my orgasm.

I was panting hard with my eyes closed feeling good when Takano said "Turn around, on your hands and knees". In my blissed out state I did as he said. I felt him grab my butt and pull my cheeks apart "Takano what are you, aaahhhhh!" I let out an ear piercing scream as he liked my hole. I writhed and panted as he did it; I screamed louder and moaned more as he stuck his tongue in the hole. I could feel myself quickly coming back to completion again. "Aaahhhhhh!" I screamed as I reached orgasm again. I look back at Takano and saw so much love and lust in his eyes it could kill me. I saw he was rock hard in his jeans and I felt guilty realizing he had made me come two times and him none. I turned around and kissed him, he looked at me surprised but kissed me back. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him and kissed him and licked and kissed along his neck. I heard him pant and moan a little as I kissed his chest and licked his nipples. I kissed down at his stomach and started to unbutton his belt. He looked at me shocked, "You don't have to….." "It's okay I want to do this" I say with a smile.

He looks at me surprised again but lies back down. I pull his boxers and pants off and hold his member and start to pump him. He eyes open wide and wider as I lean down and start to kiss him. I just don't fell like myself right now. I feel completely focused on Takano; and let myself and desire run rampant. I pump him faster and fell him moaning into the kiss as he puts his hand on top of mine and makes it move faster. So I feel his member jerk and hear him groan into the kiss as he orgasmed. I then kissed down his stomach again and went in between his legs. I rubbed some of his come around the tip as he moaned. Then I licked the tip and finally took the whole head into my mouth now. I sucked the top and sometimes pressed my tongue on the slit depending on his face and reactions. Then I pulled some skin and licked a vein as I heard his deep groan. I felt him get harder as he thrusted his hips into my mouth and then orgasmed. I swallowed it all down and then smiled at him "Now were even". I saw his eyes widen and fill with more lust as he lifted me and put me back on the bed "Not for long" he said. He thrusted a finger into me and I moaned as he did, when he added the second and third finger it was uncomfortable at first but then got pleasurable. "Aahhh!" I moaned. "I hit your prostate" he said.

He then took lube out of his jean pocket and put it around and in my hole and on his member. Did he know this was gonna….? Forget it. He pushed in slowly and then all the way as we both gasped. He looks at me for a sign to continue and I nodded my head. He thrusted slowly first and then faster. "Harder! Faster!" I said. He thrusted wildly harder and faster until he hit my prostate. We both moaned and panted. "Can you come again?" he asked in between pants, I nodded. He soon started stroking my member in time with his thrust. I felt it, I was almost there. "Ritsu, together now" He said. "Takano! Ritsu! Aaahhhhh!" we both climaxed hard together as we feel onto the bed exhausted, riding out our orgasms. Takano got a rag from the bathroom and wiped us up before putting us under the covers. I yawned "You sleepy now, huh?" Takano asked. "Yup" I said. He smirked and then laughed and said "I love you Ritsu". I pretended to be asleep but I whispered "Baka" as I felt myself blush.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm which I don't remember setting; with a note by my side saying: "Went back to my apartment to get dressed. I set your alarm to wake you up. Will be back soon so we can leave together. Love, Takano." I blushed recalling last night, I'm so ashamed! I fell into temptation! Curse him! I got up and immediately fell back down on the floor from back pain "Oowww!" I limped to the bathroom and put on the shower to warm while I brushed my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth I went into the shower, bending down so the water could massage my sore hips and legs. Damn that man! I washed my hair and my body with my cherry blossom kit and got out and dried off. I put on black jeans with a light blue, short sleeve button up shirt; and a dark blue, and elbow length cardigan with grey converse. I fried some egg and drunk some coffee before I had to leave. No protein jelly for a while sounds nice. I got my bag and coat and walked out the door. The same time he came out (sigh).

I walk away and he follows "Are you gonna ignore me?" Takano asked. "Yes" I respond. "But last night…." "Look it had been a long time and I was pent up! Let's leave it at that and never speak about again!" I say. "Okay" he said, I was surprised he said okay so quickly. "But I will think about it all the time. And mention it when where alone." "That's not part of the deal!" I yell. "You made a deal about people, not us" he looks back and smirks. I stand seething. "If you don't hurry will miss the train!" He yells. I stop seething and start running. 'Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" "Because you were seething" he says. I start to seethe again. "And now you're seething again." We catch the train before it leaves and hop in.

When we get to work everyone is there, "Good morning" we both say. "Good morning" everyone says cheerfully back. It's cherry blossom season so the windows are open for the breeze, sight of the trees, and lighting. We are all working good when a Sapphire girl walked into the department. "Ritsu" she asks. "Yeah?" I say. "There is someone looking for you. A girl named An Kohinata." I freeze. "What?" I say. "Girlfriend?" Kisa teases "No. Friend" I say. I feel a dark aura, I turn to see Takano starring daggers at the girl and me "She was coming in and secretary-chan was on the when she came in asking where you were I told her the floor and that you were in the Emerald department and she took off. When secretary-chan was done with her call and came back out I ran here." "Where is she then?" I said "She took off a few minutes ago and should be here about now" she said.

"Ricchan!" An suddenly slides in front of the department door. "An! What are you doing here?" "She's back!" Time fells like it stopped. "She came back from England and she's here" she says. I knew it, time stopped. This is a dream right? She can't possibly be back! But An-chan said she came back. SHE. CAME. BACK. "And she's right outside the building. We came here together." A strong breeze comes in blowing in cherry blossoms around be and lifting my clothes and hair lightly. All I can do is stand in shock "Hah."

A CLIFF HANGER?! I know right?! I'm such a bitch! LOL!

Well I hoped you liked it and it caught your eye so you will fave, follow, or comment. Thanks for reading! Bye!

: - )


	2. Chapter 2

I bet you guys really want to know who she is? She is found out in this chapter, but not fully! Because I'm such a tease! Got to keep you guys reading and guessing! I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! I wish I did! TT^TT

*Ritsu POV

Why is she here? I want to see here. But I guess I'm still in shock. She said she would come back to meet me, see me. But I didn't think she would keep her promise! It's been so long! How does she look? Does she still remember my face? Does she hate me for leaving her? Is that why she didn't call me first? Some hurt starts to build in my heart, also fear of her hating me. She said she didn't, but I have always felt bad! How did she get here? "Ricchan?" An-chan says. I have to swallow the lump in my throat to speak. "Yes?" I choked out. "Are you coming?" she says. I feel something hot and wet trail down my cheeks. I touch my face and realize its tears. The emotions I have for not seeing her for so long come up to the surface, as tears down my face. I miss her. My light. My salvation. She knew how to make me smile and have fun. She knew which things made me angry. She knew how to make me cry my frustration out. Some people say she is a hardcore type of person. But to me, I think she is the sweetest and gentlest person I have ever known.

I can tell that if I and An-chan both come down now she will complain about how long we took. Just like she used to do back then. Thinking of those times makes me give a small smile. "Maybe he shouldn't see this mystery person if they are gonna make him cry" Takano says. "He's right" says Kisa. Takano goes to grab my arm. "No!" I shout and stumble back and pull away. "I must go see her!" I run out the department and make a beeline for the elevators. "Ricchan!" calls out An-chan. I can hear her trying to run after me. "Onodera!" I hear Takano calling out and running after me too. But it's too late; I'm already at the elevator. I turn around to hit the button and I can see An-chan and Takano trying to run faster but the elevator doors are already closing. I am going down. I'm going to meet her. Thinking about it makes me so happy! Tears stream down my face as I laugh and my chest burst with euphoria!

The elevator hits the bottom floor as I jump out and break into a run. "Onodera" Yokozawa calls out. Ritsu stops for a minute. Looking behind he says "Yes?" "What's wrong? Takano make you cry about telling you to stop half assing?" Yokozawa says. Usually this would piss me off and make me shout at him. But I'm in such a good mood and I laugh. He looks at me shocked. "No someone I haven't seen in a long time has come to see me" I say. If I tell him it's a woman he might just kill me! Then she would have to come save me. Picturing it makes me laugh a little. Then I take off running, "Hey!" Yokozowa yells after me. "Got to get to them! Bye!" I yell back. Behind me I hear Yokozawa say "What the hell?" I just laugh as I burst out the front doors of Marukawa and into the nice spring day. There she is. Just as I remember her but a bit taller. Long black hair she wears straight with her Bangs of Doom in the front of her face. Her pale white skin, almost translucent. A beige slouch beanie and a nice, partially zipped gray hoodie; under the hoodie is a white t-shirt with black angel wings on it. Her black Lunacy "Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" boots, and of course even on a nice spring day, her black leather jacket on. And the best feature of her. Her amber eyes and those long eyelashes I adore.

Oh my god! It really is her! I'm afraid to call out though, she might be mad at me. But she said she wasn't back then. Even if she might want to hurt me or is angry at me….I want to talk to her, see her, touch her, hear her, smell her, feel her. "Hey!" I yell. But the wind carries my voice. "Hey!" I yell louder. She turns around this time. "Ritsu?" I stop and stare at her and wait for her reaction. Then she does the thing I wanted her to do most, but didn't think I deserved. She finally took my appearance all in. And she simply smiled. Smiled a smile full of life, love, and adoration. "Ritsu" she said it so warmly that I felt any hurt or fear I had vanish. I felt tears run down my face again as I saw her. And all I could say was her name. "Alexandra".

Am I still keeping you on the edge of your seat? I gave you only an appearance and name! (Evil laugh) I have to tease you though! Keep you guessing, reading, and of course on the edge of your seat! I might add a Takano POV next chapter about how he feels about the mysterious Alexandra. If you want me to send me a review. Or just send me a review anyways. It would make me happy.

: -) Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

So Sorry Guys! I know I have been out for a long time but my computer crashed and then was sent away. So then I had to wait for it to come back, then when it did all my files for Microsoft had been deleted (Where chapter 3 was!). Then I had massive writer's block since everything was deleted! But I am back and ready to rock and roll! Also thanks the people who didn't unfavorite or unfollow; and for people who wrote me reviews! You guys gave me strength! This chapter starts with the Takano POV people had asked me for so… here you go!

I do no own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

*Takano POV

Me and An had run towards the elevator to catch Ritsu but the doors close before we can make it in time. Damn it Ritsu! I stop before I crash into An, I go to ask her who this mystery chick is but she speaks before I can. "Well, I mine as well leave also." An says. She then turns to me and says "Please excuse Ricchan for the rest of the day." An says and then bows. "He still has work that needs to be finished." I say. She then says "I will tell him he has to finish his work, but please let him go the rest of the day. The person he was talking about is an old friend of ours we haven't seen in a long time." "Fine" I say trying hard to keep my composure. "Thank you Neighbor san!" She says with a cheerful voice and a smile. She walks quickly to the department and to Ritsu's desk to shut down his laptop and gather that and the rest of his things, and gets ready to go.

Can I tell her right now she's annoying with that smile? And about skidding around about who the fuck this person is?! She presses the button and walks into the elevator, waving to me as the elevator door closes. All I want to do right now is pry the doors open and make her tell me who this mystery person is; or demand she take me down there with her! I stalk back to the department and everyone that passes me walks as close to the walls as they can. If anyone bumped into me right now it might be the end of their lives! I stalk into my department everyone looks at me as I walk in, feeling my anger. "B B Boss…..Where is Ricchan?" Kisa ask hesitantly. "He is taking the rest of the day off for personal reasons" I all but hissed out. "But Boss…" Kisa say hesitantly. Big Mistake for Kisa. I pick up a stapler and throw it at his head, "Oww!" Kisa shouts as the stapler hits him. "Get back to work!" I shout and the whole department turns and nervously get back to work, trying not t1to anger me. I try and do work but in two seconds I'm standing up. I try and think why I can't sit down but my legs move on autopilot and carry me to the window. Well I guess I couldn't resist, let's see who this mystery chick is.

*Ritsu POV

"Alexandra!" I shout. "Ritsu!" She shouts. We run towards each other and she jumps into my waiting arms. "What are you doing here?!" I ask happily spinning her around. She gives me a peck on the cheek; she laughs and says "I've been fully cured!" She says happily. "Really?!" I say surprised by what she said; and suspiciously to see if it's really true or if she's joking. "What, you don't trust me?" She says playfully. "You have a habit of joking" I say back playfully. "Well it's true! I'm fully cured!" She shouts happily and smiles big and bright. I love this smile on her, the big and full of life one, not the strained and in pain one. Hopefully I will never have to see that smile on her again! "Awesome!" I gather her in my arms and spin her again. "We got to celebrate!" We say at the same time and laugh.

"Alexandra Chan and Ricchan!" We hear someone call us and we turn to see it An chan. "An Chan!" We both say at the same time and laugh again. "Always like twins again I see" An says jokingly. "Always." Alexandra says. "We were talking about celebrating Alexandra's recovery." I say. "Sure I got Neighbor san to give you the day off but you have to finish some work." An says. "No problem!" I say too happy to worry about Takano. An gives me my things and then says "Well what should we do?" "She is part English and Japanese so the language isn't new which make it easier." I say. "It all up to you." I say, turning towards Alexandra. "Well I had been thinking of going to a nice Sushi bar to try authentic Japanese sushi" Alexandra says, tapping her lips cutely as she thinks. "I know a good one!" An says. "Well let's go then! I'll pay but with you two I might be broke after this" I say sheepishly, rubbing my head. "Thanks Ricchan!" Both girls say at the same time and giggle. "Thanks Ritsu, you're the best" Alexandra says, hooking her arm with mine; and giving me a light peck on the lips. Ahh, this is the happiness you give me when here. I missed you Alexandra; is what I think before we walk together with An to the Sushi Bar, laughing and smiling the whole way.

*Takano POV

What the fuck?! Who the hell is this bitch?! First, she puts her grubby little hand all over him! Then, she laughs with him! Next, he fucking gives her the brightest smile I have ever seen him smile!After that, she gives him a peck on the cheek! Finally, she FUCKING had the nerve to KISS my Ritsu! MY RITSU! I. Don't. Fucking. Share! With my anger right now, if I was a demon there would be flames around me and I would be killing everyone in sight! But I can't do anything right now because I have work to do, and it would look suspicious if I left now! Disgruntled and mad as hell, I storm back to my desk and put all my anger towards my work. I WILL find a way to deal with that 'thing' later. With that I throw myself into work and try not to think of ripping that 'things' head off and putting it on a pike. Making the rest of the people in the department confused.

*Ritsu POV

We walked to the upscale Sushi Bar that An had mentioned. We walked in and they said there was a 10-15 minute wait. They asked for a name for the party and I said "Onodera." The woman's eyes popped right open as me and the girls tried to keep from chuckling. "Onodera?! Right this way then!" She squeaked the entire time making it harder to hold in our laughter. She toke us to a private waiting lounge and said "You can wait here for your table; and you can order drinks if you want." She then said "Any request for a type of table?" I looked at Alexandra and she whispered in my ear "A table near the windows or on the balcony." I repeated what Alexandra said to the waitress, she shook her head vigorously and said yes so many time I lost count.

"And drinks?" she said. "Sake for celebration!" Alexandra cheered, as me and An giggled at her antics. "How about a bottle of Sake and a kettle of green tea?" I suggested, both girls agreed and the lady ran off with a "Be right back!" As she closed the door we all broke out into laughter. "Did you hear her squeak?!" I choked out between laughing. "She squeaked just like a mouse!" An managed to say in between fits of giggles. "I bet she works part time as Minnie Mouse at Tokyo Disneyland!" Alexandra said in between laughing, making us all laugh harder. As we managed to come down the waitress came back and said "Your table is ready!" We followed her to a table on the balcony; the view was beautiful as the table was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, just right for the season. Our drinks and cups were already on the table, we sat and she handed us menus and said she would be back to take our orders

. "This is a great view! The Onodera name really goes far in Japan!" Alexandra exclaimed as she took her seat. "Yeah, when your dad owns a first class publishing company it gets you far for these sort of things." I say. "Well let's make a toast!" An says. "Of course! Let's toast to recovery!" I say, as I pour a glass of Sake for everyone. "Recovery!" We all say, as we clink our glasses of Sake before sipping them. "So… how are you feeling now that you're cured?" An asked. "Good…free as a bird!" Alexandra says. "Did it hurt…with the process?" I say. "Yeah, but I got through it and now I'm here!" Alexandra exclaims happily. I close my eyes thinking of some of the sad memories. "You should have let us stay with you….. we could have….." I begin to say but Alexandra stopped me. "You couldn't have stayed. Both of you couldn't have stayed." She said looking between me and An. "I am now cured; I want to live in the now and not the past so let's focus on ordering some sushi and having fun tonight!" Alexandra says happily, turning to look at the menu. Me and An take her advice and flush out the bad memories, smiling and thinking of the fun we will have tonight just like old times.

We order some sushi we like and others to try. We begin to talk about how things have been going for each of us and about old times; as we began to drink the Sake and ice cold green tea. As we begin to taste the sushi and rate which ones are good and which ones are bad, we laugh and joke and talk about the then and now. After we finish eating we realized its dark and late night. "It's late now." I say surprised. "Well we did pick you up about 5 pm Ritsu" An says, as she checks her phone. "It's now 9 pm." An says. "That late?" I ask surprised again. "Time flies while you're having fun Ritsu!" Alexandra says happily, making us all laugh.

"What should we do now?" I say. I and An turn to look at Alexandra, she taps her lips cutely again and points her finger up, signaling she has an idea. If this was an anime or manga she would have had a little bulb on top of her head. The thought make me laughs and An laughs at her antics. "Let's go to Karaoke!" Alexandra shouts happily. We all laugh and agree it's a great idea. I pay the check and we walk to Karaoke, chatting the whole way. When we get there we rent out a private room and get service. We order Sake and ice cold green tea with some sweets. An started out first by singing "Gift from the Princess who brought Sleep" by Miku Hatsune. Alexandra went next singing "My Crush Was A Monster Boy" by Gumi. Then I went singing "Rebirthday" by Ren Kagamine. We continued singing different songs and eating and drinking. We kept paying for another hour until we left when the place closed, at 12 am.

*Takano POV

I got home and changed into some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and went to knock on Onodera's door. Hearing no reply after ten minutes of banging and neighbors coming out to check on the noise; and frowning when they saw I was responsible I realized he was still out with ex fiancé and the 'thing'. I went back into my apartment and took out a glass and a bottle of whiskey; and put it on the living room table as I got my bag. I sat on the sofa and read some storyboards. I try and stay up but from reading the storyboards while lying down and the whiskey in my system, I begin to drift asleep. I pack the storyboards in my bag and put the whiskey and the fridge, and the cup in the sink. I take of my sweatpants and shirt but keep on my boxers as I snuggle between the covers on my bed. My last thought before I go to sleep is 'I will go see Onodera and the morning and confront him. After all it is Friday tomorrow.'

*Ritsu POV

An called a car from her house to come get us, we get into the car and we are all drunk and basically leaning on each other. "Ritsu, can Alexander stay at your house tonight? I would bring her to mine but mother will have a fit since I didn't tell her I was bringing guest. You now she loves to prepare before guest come." An said. "Fine" Ritsu said, just wanting to get home and go to sleep, while he was still conscious and so was Alexandra. The driver pulls up to my house and I take Alexandra's suitcase from the trunk; we wave good bye to An as we walk into the building. Alexandra leans on my shoulder as we wait for the elevator. We go into the elevator and up to my apartment, when we get in I hang up our coats and her slouch up and throw my bag and her suitcase on the sofa.

We take of our shoes and socks next to the sofa and walk to my room to go to bed. As we walk in An bumps her foot on a stack of books. "Shit Ritsu! What's with the books? We will have to do some cleaning this weekend if I'm staying here." Alexandra says. "Alright" I say. I strip down to my boxers and lay in bed. Alexandra finds a clean t-shirt (well a might be clean t-shirt) and shakes it out and puts it on the bed then she strips to her undergarments and takes her bra off before putting on the t-shirt. She then slips in to bed with me, as I put my arms around her. She places her hand on my chest and says "Ritsu?" "Yeah?" I say trying to stay awake. "I'm frustrated." "About what?" I ask trying not to fall asleep on her. "Something I will tell you when you are up and can remember it." She says. Her hand falls limply on my chest as we both fall asleep.

*Takano POV

I wake up and roll over to see my clock says 7:45 am. I get up and go to my bathroom to do my daily ritual of brushing me teeth and showering. I put on black jeans and a dark blue V-neck sweater. As I prepare my coffee and breakfast, I remember I have to go visit Ritsu. After I finish eating, I get my bag and jacket and walk next door to Ritsu's. I send him a text, but when he doesn't answer I bang on the door three times. Finally someone opens the door.

*Alexandra POV

I wake up to a buzzing of a phone, and look at Ritsu's clock to see its 9:00am. Who calls someone this early after a night of partying?! I go to answer Ritsu's phone since he is stone cold sleep. I smile as I see his cheeks flushed, and his lips slightly open as he sleeps. I stroke his hair for a moment and then go after the phone. I read the text and it says 'Onodera open the door!' by Takano Masamune. "Takano Masamune (Boss)" I whisper to not wake Ritsu up, and then it hits me.

*Flashback*

"The name of the person who broke my heart is Saga Masamune. I will never forget that name" Ritsu said.

*End of Flashback*

So his boss is his ex-lover? I look at his name again to see there is no kanji for him being married! Ritsu, you devil! You left out some important details last night mister! But An doesn't know he's gay, and he can't tell her because she would tell his mom because their BFF's for some reason. Which I still think is weird. I get an idea and run to Ritsu's pile of clothes. I find a white button up shirt and shake it out (in case it's not clean). I then put it on and button it up only a little, so you can see massive skin and cleavage. 'Perfect! I then run to the bathroom and pinch various places on my neck and chest to make it look like love bites, but the process hurts so it makes me flinch and tear up a bit. When I hear someone bang at the door I check to see if Ritsu is still asleep, and gladly he is. I walk to the door and open it slowly and see one surprised Takano Masamune. "Hello Takano san, Ritsu is too tired and exhausted from…. vigorous activities (to play it up, I think of an embarrassing moment from the past that made me blush) last night. " I say, you can see the anger and fire in his eyes. This is going to be fun!

I added an Alexandra POV as a surprise and a sorry! Hope you guys forgive me, after all this took up 8 pages. Ok I want to ask you guys a question: Do you think I should make a lemon for Alexandra and Ritsu to spice up the relationship? Comment or pm me to tell me what you think! Anyway even if you don't care for the lemon or not, review, fave and follow anyway.

: -) Until next time my lovelies!


	4. Important Notice!

Hey guys! I had asked the question last chapter: If Alexandra and Onodera should have sex or no? No one really has answered the question so I decided to put it as a poll. The poll is on my profile page. So go answer the poll or put in a review. It's really crucial guys; I need this decision to be mad so I can write the new chapter. I also want to address something else. I feel people think if Alexandra and Onodera have sex they will end up dating or together…they won't. If I have a lemon made for them it would be just that: Sex. If that was hindering anyone in their voting I just wanted to let you guys know. Anyway take the poll or review! Bye lovelies!


End file.
